


Things Will Get Better I Promise

by natashagromadin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Broken Noses, Bruises, Cuts, Fighting, M/M, all that good stuff, ayyyyyy my first monsta x fic, i haven't been paying attention srry, is it bad that i forgot their last names, this is p fluffy, with some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashagromadin/pseuds/natashagromadin
Summary: wow. it's been awhile. i'm sorry guys i haven't been really inspired lately, and this was sitting in my drafts so I knew I wanted to post it. I don't know when I'll be writing regularly, but I always post here first!!! Please enjoy my first Hyunghyuk fic which is also my first Monsta X fic!!! It's been a long time coming. thank you for your support as always comments and kudos are welcome and ENJOY <333!!!





	Things Will Get Better I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> wow. it's been awhile. i'm sorry guys i haven't been really inspired lately, and this was sitting in my drafts so I knew I wanted to post it. I don't know when I'll be writing regularly, but I always post here first!!! Please enjoy my first Hyunghyuk fic which is also my first Monsta X fic!!! It's been a long time coming. thank you for your support as always comments and kudos are welcome and ENJOY <333!!!

“Hyungwon just let me look at it!” Minhyuk pleaded as Hyungwon walked up the steps to their apartment. He knew a brawl between him and someone had occurred because Hyungwon’s face was covered by his black ski mask. The bruises were bound to be dark and purple. The cuts and scrapes angry and red. Minhyuk tried to stop him in the doorway, but the aggravated boy shoved passed him ignoring his pleas. Determined to assess the damage Minhyuk followed him to the bathroom. The door was abruptly shut in his face.

“Baby please open the door.” Minhyuk begged. He turned the knob however to find that it hadn’t been locked and swung it open silently. Hyungwon was perched on the edge of the tub breathing heavily. Whenever he inhaled, it sounded almost like he was wheezing. Minhyuk winced at the pain his boyfriend must have been feeling. He sat on the toilet lid and placed his hand on Hyungwon’s ridged knee.

“Babe? Please take off the mask. Just let me get you cleaned up.” Hyungwon shook his head as if he were a stubborn child unwilling to take medicine. Minhyuk raised his hand in an attempt to take off the mask but Hyungkwon smacked it away. Minhyuk sighed in frustration and waited with his hand in mid-air for Hyungkwon’s temper to cool. He attempted to remove the mask a second time which Hyungkwon didn’t protest, and felt boiling skin underneath his fingers. He delicately lifted the mask away from his face before peeling it back. It sounded similar to the way drying blood crackled and flaked off skin. The mask was finally off to reveal purple and red marks glistening with blood. Minhyuk hissed again and tried to keep his sounds of pity at bay. Hyungkwon remained silent and sheepish while his boyfriend looked him over. 

His nose was most definitely fractured. Minhyuk ghosted over the large wound. He inspected the rest of the bruises and cuts, and determined that his cheek and brow had received the brunt of the blows. Minhyuk clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and got up to reach for the medicine cabinet. He pulled out the peroxide and some cotton pads. He set to work cleaning the cuts and scrapes. While cleaning the blood from the gash on his nose delicatley, Hyungkwon winced. 

“Did you see who it was?” Minhyuk asked. His voice was soft and helped to dull Hyungkwon’s pain. Hyungkwon shook his head. 

“It’s the same people every time Min you know that.” Hyungkwon’s words were tanged with bitter notes. Minhyuk stopped for a second and stared at the beaten face of his boyfriend. He sighed and threw away the soiled and bloody cotton pads. He placed butterfly bandages on the most open areas and sat back to admire Hyungwon’s face. His lip was swollen and bruised. Minhyuk ran his thumb over it. 

“I’ll beat them up for you.” Minhyuk replied. They both knew that Minhyuk couldn’t take on the gang of boys that taunted them endlessly. Hyungkwon burst out laughing first, but quickly touched his fingers to his nose. 

“Ow! Don’t make me laugh jerk!” Minhyuk followed suite and touched his forehead with Hyungkwon’s. He rested his hands on his thighs and breathed in the scent of the adrenaline soaking his skin. Their lips touching softly before moving apart again.

“I’ll get them for you. I promise.” 

\----------

The street was busy. Minhyuk could barely make it passed the bustling crowds. Some on their way to lunch or shop. Minhyuk finally shoved his way through the people and stopped at the cafe at the corner. He waited outside the shop with his coffee, eyeing each person that walked up and down the street. He waited anxiously for them to show, and then, just coming down the street, the three boys came all gangly and dark. Minhyuk stood up tall and sipped his coffee before throwing the nearly full cup into the trash. He charged up the street at the glaring prideful boys.

“Hey fag!” The one with oily pores yelled over the crowd. People’s heads begin to turn. Minhyuk continued walking forward. The boy to his left, with greasy hair, spoke next.

“Bet your boyfriend’s face is even prettier now huh?” Minhyuk’s skin grew tight with rage and boiled red with angry fire. He gathered all of his courage and balled his fists tightly.

“You son of a bi-” He swung before the words left his mouth, but the big dumb one hit him square in the jaw first. He fell, the crowd’s “oh-ing” drowning out the boy’s laughter. He shook the daze out of his head and began to push himself off the ground. He was kicked instead. He rolled onto his back and stared up into the faces of the gross lanky boys. People only paused for a moment before continuing on with their day. He dodged the next kick and rolled himself onto his feet. He swung blindly but instead was punched again. Blood trickled down his nose and into his mouth.

“Just another fag.” He heard one boy say while he was punched again. He staggered and looked around. His eyes were having trouble focusing on the object coming into view behind the boys. He took a punch to the gut and almost threw up. 

“Stop!” The voice behind them said. Minhyuk tried to make out who it was, but one final punch had him on the ground and out cold in just a few seconds.

\----------

Minhyuk’s head was full of fog. He had a gut wrenching pain in his ribs and when he tried to move, he felt all the air deplete from his lungs. His breathing was ragged and he wouldn’t dare lift his head. Instead he opened his eyes and blinked softly. His brain pounded in his skull. He only moved his eyes in their sockets, afraid to make the headache worse. He felt a dip in the bed to his right and a soft hand on his cheek. It took all of the strength left in his body to turn his head and face Hyungwon. 

“Hey sleepy head. How do you feel?” Minhyuk couldn’t think of a response so instead just watched Hyungwon settle into bed with him. Minhyuk lay stiff as a board. Once he was sure comfortable, he raised a hand to touch the swelling bruise on Minhyuk’s face. 

“I really kicked their asses huh Hyungwon?” His laughter was painful and so he cut it short. Hyungwon smiled. 

“I don’t know about that, but you did put up quite the fight.” Minhyuk smiled faintly. Hyungwon brought their foreheads together and locked their eyes. 

“I guess that was pretty stupid of me.” Minhyuk said breathlessly. Hyungwon nodded his agreement and grazed his fingertips along Minhyuk’s ribs. The room was silent save for their steady wheezing breath. Hyungwon kissed his forehead and spoke,

“Things we’ll get better. I promise.” Minhyuk smiled with his eyes closed. He didn’t need to see it to know that Hyungwon’s eyes were sparkling with the idea of a better life. One away from this place and the abuse of their peers. Hyungwon’s arm slipped lightly around Minhyuk’s waist. He pressed his bruised lips to Minhyuk’s and settled back to look at his boyfriend nodding off again. He smiled, and although it was weak, it was a start.


End file.
